1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radar.
2. Prior Art.
Techniques have recently been developed for modeling radar targets in a highly realistic manner. With these models it has also been possible to simulate replicas of radar signals that are reflected from such targets, making it possible to test airborn guidance radars against simulated targets.
Modern radars see targets as more than just a point on a display. Most radars have the capability to measure in 3-dimensions the location of the apparent center of reflection on the target, and some radars can resolve the target in the range dimension into several distinct features. Some radars can even analyze the signal dynamics and the relative sizes of the reflected signal in each resolution cell to discriminate one target from another. All of these properties constitute the target signature. The dynamics of the signature are especially important, because small targets will not behave as large ones.
Several attempts have been made to augment the radar signature of targets. They fall into two categories: passive and active. Passive techniques consist of the placement of reflecting devices on or about the target platform to create additional scattering centers. Such techniques are inexpensive, but they are also extremely limited; for example, it will not be possible to simulate a target that is physically larger than the simulation platform. Active techniques include all methods of electronically amplifying, delaying, or modifying the intercepted radar signal prior to retransmission of the signal back to the radar. It is only these techniques that have the full potential to realistically simulate radar targets.